


Love Is Our

by wujun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujun/pseuds/wujun
Summary: Baekhyun miss Chanyeol so much,but the rising idol seems become more busy day by day.....





	Love Is Our

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on AFF

Word: 3181

 

Today is the umpteenth time Chanyeol didn’t come back home early or sometimes he spent night at studio. Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh, since Chanyeol is busy with new performance project with Heize the new rapper girl who just enter entertainment world along with joint Unpretty Rapstar broadcast. Baekhyun rub his stomach gently he is now heavily 9 month pregnant the due are coming within a week, he can be any happier knowing that the small family will complete. The day he checking up on himself due to continuous faint that make Chanyeol sick worried, and his big appetite that doesn’t make sense.

Baekhyun cry a tear of joy, he crying all day when he receive the news the baby is healthy baby, perfect and goddamn cutie pie a size of peanut. Chanyeol feel like want to jump around the world and announce that he’s perfect fragile husband pregnant, all day smiling and full of the joys of spring.

 

Well that all stop Baekhyun from smile when Chanyeol win the award of Best Male Rapper and rising day by day become a shining idol also superstar. Baekhyun is happy for Chanyeol, he laugh really hard when he’s giant is known as happy virus.

His daydream was cut off when he groan in agony “Arghhh Chan please don’t give umma a hard time” Baekhyun mumble when he feeling the contraction hit him. Baekhyun take a seat for a while on sofa until the contraction pass by, “Chan-ah I know you miss appa but he will back in no time when we asleep okay baby?” Trying to soothes his baby boy was though after all Chanhyun really love to hear Chanyeol voice.

 

After a while Baekhyun still can’t sleep he doesn’t know why but what he knows is ‘Chanyeol’ he miss he’s soulmate so much. He pace back and forth, read book, listen to music and move around bed to find comfortable position to sleep. “Umma know Chan-ah umma know, okay I will get ready and head to studio maybe we can surprise appa with our advent” he then continue with some more ramble about make Chanyeol a supper, how Chanyeol will feel touch with his husband and make up time that he use to work out for their family. 

 

Not that Baekhyun ungrateful but he also wants to feel Chanyeol warm love and fill the handsome man heart with his love. He didn’t care about how tired he is, hips feel hurt when stand, swollen feet and lack of sleep, no he didn’t because Chanyeol is love, universe and breath that they need each other to alive. If he remember clearly they are not that close when date always busy, but when Chanyeol how insecure Baekhyun is. They start dating properly no more ‘I’m busy go home by yourself’ or ‘Sorry Baekhyun I’m busy we can meet later’.

 

But when the rumor of Chanyeol dating this Junmyeon guys, Baekhyun suddenly start distance himself without Chanyeol notice. Chanyeol was a playboy back then and no one ever stand near two weeks but then Baekhyun come and surprising the students. But gossip went around and spread like a virus very fast.

That The Byun kid lost his first love to School Cool Actor the Kim. It all confirm when Baekhyun went to celebrate Chanyeol winning in summer season but halted back when he hear giggle from the locker room of basketball player. He took a peek inside and dropped his cake when he see that clearly Park Chanyeol encircle his hand around Junmyeon waist, while the latter wiping off Chanyeol sweat their face really close.

“Arghhh… okay alright honey I’m sorry no more flashback aishh you not born but already being demanded what a twist” Baekhyun huff in annoy, well he didn’t mean to flashback but really he need to stop this because even Chanhyun hate it.

After 2 years being friend and a year marriage Baekhyun think no he confident that all he needs is Park Chanyeol because C always comes after B. He make a simple supper it Kimbap, sing along the way when in the making of Kimbap, talk to he’s unborn baby and smile because of happiness. He still remember the proposal.

“Baek I love you who make me on cloud nine, who still stay by my side through thick and thin, also who the one heaven send a beautiful angel to a clumsy, idiot and a tall freak oh also the dumb one Chanyeol, Byun- opss no Park Baekhyun I love you will you marry me, be mother of my children and grow up old together with me?” Baekhyun froze didn’t blink nor breath. “Hey Baek breath don’t scare me please Baek I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable I-“ Chanyeol was caught off by Baekhyun sudden kiss hell no in entire universe he reject Chanyeol , Baekhyun even make a tattoo on his blade shoulder with Chanyeol name. “Yes I will marry you park Chanyeol”

 

That moment still fresh in Baekhyun memories he will never it even Chanyeol hurt him, it normal for a relationship fight sometime that will make the relationship become more stronger. Baekhyun know this past few month Chanyeol suffer a lot because of his morning sickness, sick because weak body and more dangerous mood swing it definitely give Chanyeol a hard time to serve him who become whiny, spoil and grumpy brat but hey that not Baekhyun it Chanhyun fault he just only follow what the baby desired for.

 

 

“Yeol, yeol I’m hungry” Chanyeol answer with groan “It still early Baek go to sleep” then it all become silent. Chanyeol slowly wake from slumber hard to get the eyes open when it freaking 3a.m, Chanyeol grab the plain white shirt that place on cushion then wear it, he makes his way out of bedroom then to downstairs. “Oh geez Baek what are doing babe?” There Baekhyun in his puppy onesie with cute little bear shoulder bag ready to go outside. 

 

“Oh Yeol sorry I wake you up love well I don’t want to disturb you because you had enough suffer to serve so I think you should take a more sleep” Baekhyun smile and look at Chanyeol face you-gotta-be-kidding-me-right hell no who say he tired, eye bag sheesh no it just lack of vitamin and energy that all not because of he’s sweet angel Baekhyun no freaking way he thinks Baekhyun is burdensome. 

 

“Yeol go to-“he got cut off ,”No Baek you stay at home and just tell me what you want because I will let you hear this once only once” Chanyeol paused then continue when he saw a reaction from which of a nod. “I will not let you walk alone with our bundle of joy in your cute tummy and when you still a Park because you are my sunshine and happiness alright?” Baekhyun blink then smile tugged on his face. 

 

“Well Chanyeol no leggo we gotta eat pizza with a lot of cheese and meat oh oh oh and cake with Nutella weeeeee!!!!!!” Chanyeol only can shook his head he forgot that world still early morning because Baekhyun is he’s world. Suddenly “ I Love You Park My Chanyeol “ Baekhyun shout from inside the car when they on the way to 24hours shop, when the sight of shop come to his view , the white Honda Accord Hybrid park beside the road he then turn to Baekhyun who already fall sleep.

 

“Hey babe wake we arrived” Baekhyun grunt but the small guy stomach grumbling and screaming to be feed. “I’m up Yeol” Chanyeol then pull him to a kiss. The little peck turn into a heated kissing, tongue battle, Baekhyun moan when Chanyeol bite his lower lips then shoved tongue enter wet cavern and explore it. They only pull out when desperate to panting of air “Let’s go” Baekhyun demand, Chanyeol only can chuckle on his husband cuteness. He is lucky is not he? He get a decent job as idol, beautiful husband and a loyalty to love him, grateful to heaven for what happened to his life.

 

Back to the present when he feel another contraction, the brunette take a deep breath and try to relax it will pass after a few minutes. After what seem a 10 minutes pass by he then make his way to kitchen counter and began to put the food in the Tupperware then put it in paper bag. Baekhyun get ready by wearing his SUPREME Box Logo Pullover Hoodie Navy that size Chanyeol, grey parka that long enough to cover his thigh, also SUPREME black snap back. Baekhyun ready to head out after make sure the door is locked he then walk along side street it take a 20 minutes to get to Chanyeol studio.

 

He humming happily while walking along the street that full of colorful light and few pedestrian walking pass by. Well walking will ease for him to give birth after all, so he thinks it is a great exercise. But little did he know that Chanhyun really can wait anymore. 

 

After 25 minutes he arrived to the said building, Baekhyun sat on the near bench for a while he swear after the pregnancy ended he will make sure to change his body to the nice figure once again hella he weight now is 70 pounds from 62 pounds. Damn he FAT! Erghhh no no no no Baek get in yourself Chanyeol now probably hungry hurry Baek.

Baekhyun stand up once again and enter the building. It not difficult to find which studio are Chanyeol in. He walks until bump shoulder to shoulder with a stranger or maybe he just don’t have that memory to remember person. “Oh sorry I didn’t-“. “Hey Baekhyun?” that voice Baekhyun raise his head up damn it Sehun, Baekhyun compose himself together aww he really tired but no Chanyeol still need to eat. 

“Hey Sehun what are you doing here?” Sehun furrowed brow. “Hyung I work here don’t ya remember?” Baekhyun gonna slam his head against wall geez it just Sehun his and Chanyeol best friend what a weird in that. “Oh sorry Sehun but hyung gotta go now see you again, bye” With that Baekhyun left Sehun dumbfounded wait Baekhyun come here only one reason Park fucking Chanyeol urghhh shit “Wait Baekhyun hyung!” Sehun pray to god that he not too late.

Baekhyun smile plaster on his face never lack off, Chanyeol here I come he feel urge to give birth now ‘Baek don’t do crazy thing…..okay that big no no huh?’ Baekhyun happily twist the doorknob to open the door, but he really like what in the world?! didn’t expect to see this and hear this thing out from his lover, husband, father of his unborn and more his soulmate.

 

 

Chanyeol and Heize rapping out some lyric and practice the choreography. Chanyeol face as usual smile with shining star around, wrapped his hand around Heize while she continue rapping. Their face comes closer from time to time. Then they hear a sound of thud, but it only thSehun there stod panting out of breath and a Tupperware that still keep close from the content spill out. “What wrong Hun?” Heize get some water and drink up, she then throw a bottle to Chanyeol he catch it nicely.

 

“Baekhyun*pant* come to *pant* but he *pant* saw both of-“ Chanyeol didn’t let Sehun finish his word get on speed run to catch Baekhyun , oh gosh Baek please don’t think anything stupid. Chanyeol thought. 

After the history back then that happened he vow that he will repeat it again. He still can remember how Baekhyun become distance and suddenly disappeared into the air no news or anything can track him. Little that he knows he already fall deep in love with the brunette, even dreaming Baekhyun saying goodbye make his heart gone rapidly beating hurt till he can feel it bleeding.

It true that Baekhyun confess first and he will leave him after a week then find someone new, but fate had another plan when he can never let go off Baekhyun even when the latter keep asking when they will break up. He let the question hang without answer.

 

Until they heard the news that Baekhyun get into hospital due to hit and run accident, he had broken back and need to stay a few month at hospital. And when Chanyeol visit the puppy guy he can’t believe what Mrs.Byun said that Baekhyun in comatose state. 

No he will not let the history repeat itself furthermore Baekhyun is carrying their fruit of love. He will protect with all of his power. He then search Baekhyun around the building then spot a brunette, heavily pregnant man hug a bear mascot.

 

“Uaahhhhh I love Chanyeol,but he didn’t love me anymore because now I’m ugly and fat. Why the show call Unpretty when the entire participant are pretty, and…and Chanyeol now hate me because I’m far from cute but a brat. He gonna *hiccup* leave me *hiccup* and our baby *hiccup* to be with someone who *hiccup* is prettier than me, why must me out of all the people!?” the mascot bear pull off the bear head and reveal the person.

“Hyung?” Baekhyun slowly raise his head up. “Hmmm-oh Kai what are you doing here?” Kai or known as Jongin chuckle. “I got part time job near where Kyungie work so here I am and hyung you better let go of me because I feel someone stare at me and make whole on my body!” Baekhyun gasp. “I knew it everyone feel annoy on me because I’m chubby now and fat you all think like Chanyeol and will leave m-“. A well fit body man pull him to a kiss, a loving one with passionate and lust wait lust but it felt familiar. “Yeol?” A deep chuckle ring Baekhyun ear and send a shiver to his whole body.

 

“Erm hi Chanyeol hyung, nice to see you Baek hyung I think I got to go to Kyungie, he probably waiting for me. Bye!” The boy then wear the bear mascot head again and running to a shop. Silence feel their air around them.

 

“Now tell me Park Baekhyun which part of going out alone you didn’t understand?” Chanyeol send sharp glare straight to the puppy. “I’m sorry Yeol I miss you Chanhyun miss you so we decide to go to your studio and accompany you” Baekhyun didn’t stop the crying there he continue to cry turn around look other side from Chanyeol. Chanyeol only can sigh he love Baekhyun so much but he will never make the nagging man of his cry. “Hey Baek I’m not angry okay?” Chanyeol back hug him. Baekhyun then pull around and hugged Chanyeol tightly then walk to the nearest garden that facing the lake.  
Baekhyun take a seat with Chanyeol help the giant then wrapped his hand around the short boy. “Yeol I’m sorry to ask this but do you still love me?” Chanyeol give an unreadable expression. Chanyeol come closer to Baekhyun and whisper “No I don’t”.

Baekhyun hardly gulp down when the answer come out of Chanyeol mouth itself. Baekhyun cry harder, then Chanyeol whisper “In between your soft hair, your eyes shine on me like starlight”. “Stop Yeol I’m being serous and angry to you now, leave me alone at home to date with that girl huh, and am I just a doll for you huh, answer me?”

 

“You totally misunderstanding Baek it only work but yeah I do cheat on you.” Baekhyun eye widened, with Chanyeol smirk. Park Chanyeol you are so dead of me.

 

“But don’t tell anyone about this because my lover wills definitely angry turn to monster, he now heavily pregnant with our first unborn child, a bit sassy but hot on bed I can’t stop thinking wet dreams about him also he feel so tight when he hit his second trimester I feel like to shoved my d-“. 

Baekhyun cover Chanyeol mouth he still hiccup with some tears on his fluffy cheek. “I’m sorry Yeol I shouldn’t-“. Chanyeol scoot to the latter closer “Hey wanna know something?” the thing Baekhyun hate the most is Cheesy Chanyeol and also love the most. “The moment your breath touches me, your scent colors me in” Chanyeol then kiss each Baekhyun eyes, nose, cheek and lips. “Thank you, I’m sorry, I love you” They didn’t need to utter it out but they know by themselves.

 

While they enjoying the moment, Baekhyun suddenly clutches his bump and let out a little groan “Chanhyun, Yeol Chan- arghhhhh it hurt please Yeol I can’t hold it back anymore” Chanyeol feel a sudden panic attack him. “Shit what I’m going to do, what I have to do, erghhhhhh someone help!!!!!” 

It coincidences that Sehun walk pass by them. The poker face man run to them as fast as he can. “Sehun help me go get the car now” Sehun only nod, he swiftly catch the car key that were throw towards him and went to get the car. When the car come to their sight Chanyeol pick up Baekhyun bridal style and get into car. “Hold on baby, we almost there”. “Argh Yeol, I’m sorry love” A small smile tugged on his lips.

 

Chanyeol not scared of hospital but he hate it become more hate when Baekhyun expression full of hurt. Baekhyun hand grip Chanyeol’s tightly while his husband whisper some comfort word and kiss his husband many times. “You can do it baby”. “Don’t leave me alone with Chanhyun love we need you”. 

 

“I’m promise will stay by your side and would not come back home late anymore”. “Love stays strong”. Chanyeol words stop when he hears a cry from his boy. Baekhyun make it. Doctor Wu. Urge Chanyeol to come closer to the aby and cut the umbilical cord. A nurse takes the baby then wraps him with baby blue blanket. She then pass the new born baby to tearful dad. 

“Congratulation, Chanyeol-ssi it is boy, healthy and his breathing are normal. Now you can cut the umbilical cord”. It first time experience he worried but at the same time giddy to done it. He follow the instruction and cut the umbilical cord, Chanhyun still crying out loud when he pass to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol then take the baby and whisper “Our Chanhyun” He then place Chanhyun on Baekhyun chest, Baekhyun hold the baby not so tightly because drained out of energy. “Hello Chanhyun-ah”. The baby stop crying when hear Baekhyun voices. “After the ups and downs that we went through out the past nine months it all pay off when finally our bundle of joy is born.” Chanyeol kiss Baekhyun forehead. “Thanks Baek, our Park Chanhyun is finally born and come earlier to meet us, naughty boy” Chanyeol caress Chanhyun cheek.

After put Chanhyun in nursery, Chanyeol went to Baekhyun ward. Baekhyun look pale and worn out after C-section. He then lie down beside the petite mother and kiss his forehead. “Love you”

 

“Love you too”

 

~END~


End file.
